List of Terrible Ideas No One Should Ever Make
This is a list of horrible parody ideas no one should do. Not even here. Ultraman Woman LEL GENDER JOKES Ultrawoman Man LEL GENDER JOKES AGAIN Ultrawoman Prostitute Because almost every female parody is a sex joke. Ultrawoman R34 Or should she hail from Nebula R34? Who cares, just don't do it. Ultraman Troll Problem? This is not the Power Ragers one. I mean like a white recolor of an Ultra with a troll face for a face. Ultraman Heresy I'm sure you can imagine it. Ultraman Pepe LEL4CHAN Ultraman Trump LELPOLITICS Ultrawoman Barbie I dunno why this popped into my head, but it'd probably suck. Ultrawoman Dominatrix I'm picturing a badly edited Gina Spectre photo... All the Kaiju Girls ideas Just put them here Ultraman Meanie A really immature admin-based parody Ultrawoman NSFW I think someone actually intended to do this at some point Furno actually made her page before deleting it... Ultraman Stronger-Than-Every-Titan-Prince-And-The-Void-Eye Godammit one-ups.... *Takes deep breath* Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Ok You Get the idea Zero Don't....I mean it. Neo Ultraman Neo Mebius Just getting all the stupid derivatives out of the way. Ultraman Loophole He is exempt from all the rules because of some bullshit Would probably be a shitty parody of Gren's troll characters which would take everything that makes them funny and just make it cringy. Ultraman MS Paint LELBADART Ultraman Ban I SUMMON THE ASTRAL BANHAMMER Ultrawoman Vore The painfully obvious version of the ones that already exist Unfortunately, she already exists. She's mentioned to be the sister of this abomination. Fortunately, she doesn't have a page and never will. Ultrawoman Porn LOLSEX GeedOrb On second thought, we don't need it. Evil Clones of Other People's Characters Just dumping them all here Ultraman Hitler LOOK AT ME IM SO FUNY CUZ I MADE SOMETHING OFFENSIVE I actually suggested that Crock make this once... good thing he didn't listen... Ultraman Stereotype His forms are all based on cultural stereotypes. Ultraman Serious He is serious. That is the joke. Ultraman Banme Some idiotic thing Zenon would probably make in his stupid quest to get banned. Actually, no. It's actually the Ultra form of Jylneraozenta, aka Banmemons. Ultraman Effort LOOK IZ LE EFFORT This would just be annoying and a slap in the face to everyone asking for effort on pages. Ultraman Get-All-The-Parodies-Deleted Something purposefully made to get the admins to go all parody exterminatus again. Ultraman OrbGeed DERIVATIVENESS Ultraman History He is a history buff. Ultraman Gamer HEY GUYS WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER FORTNITE LETS PLAY NOW IM GONNA NEEED YOU TO SMASH THAT LIKE BUTTON. Ultraman Mons He is an Ultra and a Kaiju. Shut up. Ultraman Hell Edge Ultraman Super Superman but an Ultra Ultraman Billion He's super rich Ultraman Monsy This is the same as the other terrible Mons idea Ultraman Final THE FINAL ULTRA!11 *Final Countdown plays* Ultraman Z Zombiejiger but an Ultra. Or an X parody. Ultraman Thaons Shitty loophole character to make an Ultra version of Thanos. We already have like 5 ripoffs of him on the wikis (including Louise's garbage...) Ultraman (Insert Username Here) Oh hey look, I'm parodying another person HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AM I SMART? ARE MY PARODIES FUNNY???? I AM THROWING SHAME AT ANOTHER PERSON FOR DOING STUPID STUFF HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA No. Stop. You can't just make fun of other because you don't like them, they need to have actually done something deserving of an offensive parody (like Louise.) Ultraman Lmao At one point Kit wanted the protagonist of the Parody Hero Taisen spin-off to be named this.... He was joking. Ultraman RP Same as the one above. Interestingly I actually had plans to make this an RP series where the only constant thing is the Ultra (RP) himself and everything else just goes crazy. Ultraman Onedownus Better than everyone at everything = better than everyone at being worse than everyone at everything Ultrawoman Lesbian BECAUSE HOMO IS SEXIST Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Okay You Get The Idea ... TaroMebiusZero INFINITE POTENTIAL Ultraman Alien Nackle Dust Dragongirl Lilac was already a parody of Ultraman Sonic, we don't need a parody of her. One Lick Leo what Ultraman Void Eye One day, the Void Eye got bored and decided to take on an Ultra form... Ultraman InfinitePowered For Kit's, Furno's, and Gren's sanity... Ultraman (insert Kamen Rider name here) Cdr doesn't pay attention to them anyway. Fatman Blu This was funny when Gren and Kit first inadvertently made it. Some jokes just die after the first time they're used. A Detton vs. Sadfish flamewar The wiki would be doomed. R/B shipping God no. Ultraman Pagecount He exists to increase the pagecount. Billy Need we say more? Ultraman AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Because AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Ultrawoman Cougar Aka Jack's wife Grigio Boner No, just no Ultraman 9/11 LEL SHITTY CONSPIRACY JOKES THAT INSULT PEOPLE WHO WERE INVOLVED IN A REAL LIFE TRAGEDY IM SO FUNNY AND EDGY. Ultrawoman Ship How many of the same joke can this page take? Ultraman/Ultrawoman LGBTQ No offense, but there's just no way to make something like this without it either being incredibly cringy, or worse, straight-up insulting. Ultraman (Literally Any Swear Word) You get the idea. They would all be terrible. "Ultraman (Literally anything Crock did in the past) Coming from a person who made horrible Abominations, just look at all of my old Parodies and you can get a idea on what not to do. A few of them were ok or at least tolerable doh and Crock beats up on himself too much - Cdr. Ultraman/Woman S-J-W LEL SJWZZZ Content filter forced me to make spaces Ultraman Detton He is holy enough as is. Clearly no one listened the first time. Don't make this. Don't be like Moar. Ultraman Sadfish He already exists, no reason to make a second one just to insult Moar. Ultraman Despacito HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FUNNY MEME!!!!11!!1!1 Please, don't do this. Ultraman Hulk HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!!!!!!!!! Basically an Ultra version of any Marvel character No one needs to read the MCU but shittier and with Ultras. Looking at you, MingNexus. Ultraman Doge Much Bad. Very Not Make. Ultraman RISE ARISE MY CHILDREN, YOUR TIME HAS COME (insert yet another copy of GW's valentines day gift here) Also Gamers rise up. Ultraman T An Ultra who's obsessed with "ASSERTING HIS DOMINANCE" Ultraman Yaoi/Ultrawoman Yuri See Ultrawoman Ship. Ultraman E E *inhales deeply* Zero Darkness Darkness Darkness Darkness Darkness Darkness Darkness Darkness Darkness Darkness Darkness Darkness Darkness Darkness Darkness Darkness I Sincerely Hope you get the idea BROTHER, WE ARE EQUAL ONCE AGAIN Ultraman Suicide The least funny Kit parody yet. Or a shitty attempt at a creepypasta. Ultraman Smut WE'VE REACHED WARP REDUNDANCY Ultraman Revenge A super OP character made by a sockpuppet of a banned user, who kills a bunch of other people's characters without permission. This name should only be used for a Power Rager. Ultraman Loss Is this loss? Grigio Add your own Cdr noticed this might happen on the main Grigio page, so we're stopping it before it happens. Ultraman Sockpuppet I'm sure you can imagine it Ultrawoman Thot HOW DID IT TAKE ME THIS LONG TO THINK OF THIS, DON'T DO IT, EVER Ultraman Muslim LOLRELIGIONJOKES Ultrawoman Peppa KIT'S BRAIN WOULD IMPLODE Ultraman Article 13/Article13mons Just......just don't. Ultraman Despacito 2 This is not a loophole. Thanosite Asahi... I don't feel so good... Cdr will ban you. Instantly. Ultrawoman Futa No. Just no. Grigio Planet Buster A Grigio that destroys planets, loo haha xd amicoolyet Ultraman Rape LOLMORESEXJOKES Ultraman (Male version of existing female character) In case some idiot thought Ultra'man' Grigio was a good idea. Or you're GLOMB. Ultraman Lol Lol haha XD Ultraman Loo Loo haha XD Ultraman Haha Lol/Loo haha XD Ultraman X/D Amifunnyyet Ultraman THICC DAYUM HE THICC BOYE Ultraman New Year HAPPY NEW YEAR ULTRAMAN 100 No, do not celebrate the fact we got 100 terrible ideas. This is something to worry about, not celebrate. Ultraman L/G/B/T/Q The story of five Ultras in a polygamy ULTRAMAN 102 102 Crock already told you guys to not do anything he did... Ultraman (insert anime character name here) Self-explanatory Titan Prince Gilfas Titan Gilfas but he's a Titan Prince, loohahaxdamicoolyet Ultraboy Fart LOLBATHROOMHUMORWHILEALSOSIMULTANEOUSLYMAKINGFUNOFDRAGONFORCE. Ultraman (insert indie game/character here) No. Ultraman Bootleg LOLBOOTLEGS Ultraman/woman (insert Disney character here) Reasons you should know. Ultraman Sans ya wanna have a bad time? Ultraman Jevil CHAOS, CHAOS! I CAN DO ANYTHING! Grigio Gibberish loo haha xd Literally Anything Related to Momo Begone. Just. Begone. Category:Cringe Category:EXTREME CRINGE Category:Never make pages like this on any other wiki ever Category:Cancer Category:Defcon 1 Levels of Cancer Category:Real Cancer Category:Free-To-Edit/Use Category:Thanos